Aparências
by missrafhaela
Summary: A verdadeira beleza vem de dentro, ela torna lindo até o que se parece feio. Não existem dimensões entre o belo e o feio, somos nós que criamos essas delimitações.


_Tudo que havia aprendido durante boa parte de sua vida, era que deveria ser uma moça exemplar e boa esposa. Sigyn era o tipo de jovem que se enquadrava nesses moldes. Era uma garota pacata, não era muito notada na corte asgardiana, mas ela notava muitas coisas, entre as quais passavam desapercebidas por muita gente. Gostava de passear pelos jardins de Asgard, ora colhendo flores ora fazendo outras coisas como por exemplo agora, em que ela tentava pôr um filhote de passarinho de volta no ninho._

 _\- Milady – disse sua ama – é perigoso ficar aí em cima._

 _\- Estou bem Trid! – disse a garota agora se voltando ao pequeno pássaro – está tudo bem agora._

 _Mas o galho onde ela estava começou a ceder._

 _E um crack se fez._

 _Ao mesmo tempo, um jovem rapaz passava por ali lendo um livro. Parecia absorto. Absorto o bastante para não perceber quando um corpo caiu em cima de si. Trid que estava do outro lado se desesperou, correu em direção a arvore do outro lado encontrando Sigyn caída em cima de um rapaz que tinha um ninho de pássaros em cima do rosto._

 _Sigyn ergueu o rosto assustada, tratou de tirar o ninho do rosto do rapaz._

 _\- Oh, eu sinto muito! Me desculpe! – ela disse preocupada._

 _O rapaz gemeu e abriu os olhos, revelando suas íris esverdeadas. Ele se viu fitado de volta por dois olhos timidamente azuis, e um rosto pintado por pequenas sardas. A garota gelou no instante em que reconheceu aquele rosto._

 _\- Alteza? – ela indagou ficando corada._

 _O jovem franziu o cenho. Irritado._

 _\- O que estavas a fazer? És maluca por acaso? E será que pode fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim!_

 _A garota encolheu os ombros e rapidamente se levantou segurando o ninho com os passarinhos que piavam assustados._

 _\- Perdão alteza – ela disse mais uma vez abaixando o rosto._

 _Ele se levantou tirando a grama que havia ficando em seu traje de couro e tons verdes._

 _\- Deveria tomar mais cuidado quando for subir em uma árvore – ele respondeu arrogante._

 _\- Irei me lembrar de suas palavras alteza – disse a jovem._

 _\- É bom mesmo._

 _E dizendo isso e tornou a andar imponente com seu livro em mãos, deixando uma jovem reflexiva para trás._

 _Alguns dias depois._

 _\- Noiva? Como assim noiva? – Loki perguntou exasperado._

 _\- Calma querido – disse Frigga em sua calma habitual._

 _Loki andava de um lado para o outro._

 _\- Eu já disse várias vezes que não quero me casar!_

 _\- Não é bom estar só querido... e depois, a jovem é uma boa moça, eu vi muitas coisas sobre ela..._

 _\- Achei que ninguém estivesse interessado em se casar comigo – ele disse azedo._

 _"_ _Mas pelo visto, ainda existia uma tola" pensou._

 _Frigga deu um sorriso triste._

 _\- Não deveria se depreciar tanto Loki, você tem tantas qualidades... mas ultimamente você tem se tornado um tanto amargo._

 _\- A senhora sabe bem o porquê._

 _\- Já conversamos sobre isso... – disse a rainha._

 _\- Não importa, ao menor momento perco o controle, e quando vejo minha pele..._

 _\- Loki._

 _\- O quê?_

 _\- Está ficando azul de novo – e então ele percebeu que sua pele havia ficado azulada, respirou fundo e voltou ao normal._

 _\- O que acha que uma jovem faria se me visse assim? Ela teria medo!_

 _\- Querido - Frigga tentou tocá-lo, mas Loki se esquivou._

 _\- Por favor não me toque, eu não quero machuca-la!_

 _A mãe sorriu triste, embaraçada._

 _\- Sei que isso foi repentino, mas será bom para vocês dois._

 _\- Como pode saber? – ele respondeu enquanto via sua pele se tornar rosa de novo._

 _\- Apenas sei – ela sorriu misteriosa._

 _Naquele mesmo dia Sigyn foi comunicada por seus pais que havia chegado a época de se desposar. Desde criança ela tinha conhecimento de que sua mãe tinha uma grande dívida com Frigga, pois foi com a ajuda dela que a mãe de Sigyn conseguiu superar uma horrível doença durante a gravidez. Com a ajuda de Frigga, Ivaine teve uma filha forte e saudável, e como agradecimento a menina foi escolhida para ser um dia, esposa de um dos filhos da rainha._

 _Mas Sigyn parecia tão comum, tão simples, ela não tinha encanto, não que fosse feia, era ruiva e com muitas sardas e baixa, era uma moça mas ao mesmo tempo tinha ar de criança._

 _Sigyn era o oposto de Lady Sif, e ao mesmo tempo não tinha a imponência ou a exuberância de Frigga._

 _Mas então ela se estremeceu quando soube que finalmente conheceria o noivo a qual estaria prometida._

 _Ela ouviu._

 _Ela acatou._

 _E depois foi para o seu quarto._

 _Um sentimento triste se apoderou de si. Ela iria se casar com Loki. Logo ele? Pensou triste. Poderia ser Thor, Balder, Tyr ou até mesmo Hoder. Mas Thor e Balder já tinham suas escolhidas. Mas Loki? Ele era mau, ignorado por todos, ranzinza e arrogante._

 _Bastou lembrar da última vez que vira o príncipe e a forma rude como a tratou._

 _Mas ela não poderia recusar, não poderia lutar contra. Não era de sua natureza se rebelar. Era a mais infeliz das asgardianas._

 _Nas semanas que se seguiam a notícia se espalhou, e então uma semana antes do casamento, os dois foram apresentados formalmente em um jantar. Loki mal a encarava, Sigyn de vez em quando lhe mirava o olhar, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo com a expectativa de que ele a correspondesse. Loki sentia-se desgostoso, sua noiva não era bonita com as esposas de seus irmãos mais velhos. Ela era tão desinteressante, pensava consigo mesmo._

 _Após alguns dias finalmente havia chegado o dia e finalmente o casamento. O que foi para alguns o casamento mais estranho dos nove reinos. Muitas mulheres compadeciam da jovem noiva._

 _"_ _Pobrezinha, irá sofrer tanto..."_

 _"_ _Que destino cruel, o dessa menina..."_

 _Sigyn e Loki fizeram os votos, nem um dos dois sorria, Loki então, parecia um gelo em forma de homem. Sigyn, tímida apenas se limitava a olhar de soslaio para o agora marido. Teve festa e comilança, mas logo os dois tratam de ir embora mais cedo._

 _Quando os dois estavam finalmente à sós. Houve apenas um longo silencio. Loki tirava a armadura com cuidado, e então fitou a garota que apenas ficava em pé no meio do quarto. Ela o encarava, rígida e imóvel, com seus olhos curiosos._

 _\- Por que está parada aí?_

 _\- Temos que consumar o casamento – ela disse como se fosse algo simples._

 _Loki riu alto e isso assustou a garota. Uma risada rouca._

 _\- O que é engraçado? – ela perguntou constrangida._

 _Ele tornou a ficar sério._

 _\- Isso não é um casamento, isso é uma algema, onde duas pessoas que mal se conhecem foram colocadas. Nós não somos um casal, isto está longe de acontecer. É apenas aparência. O pagamento de uma dívida que não foi feita por nenhum de nós. Podes ficar tranquila, não irei tocar-te, tu és oca e pouco atrativa._

 _Sigyn sentiu suas mãos fecharem com força. Ela respirou fundo._

 _\- O quê? – Loki riu debochado – vai chorar por acaso?_

 _Ela levantou o rosto._

 _\- Não meu marido – ela disse suave – mas também tenho algo a lhe dizer, não queria estar aqui casada com o senhor, eu não escolhi isso. Me alivia saber que não me quer, pois também o quero, tu é mal, frio, rude e seco por dentro._

 _O sorriso de Loki morreu ali mesmo. Furioso ele segurou a jovem pelos braços, Sigyn gemeu em dor._

 _\- Você tem fibra esposinha – ele chegou perto de seu ouvido – é, sou mal, muito mal. Quer um conselho? Não me peite outra vez, não iria gostar de saber o que eu posso fazer com você._

 _\- Me solte, está me machucando...!_

 _Ele a soltou e a jovem se desequilibrou caindo no chão. Minutos depois os dois se encontravam deitados, em lados opostos da cama, no meio o vazio deixado por dois corpos. Sigyn chorava silenciosamente, as vezes era possível ouvir a respiração entrecortada dela, e isso de certa forma estava incomodando Loki, sabia que tinha exagerado com a menina, não era culpa dela, mas orgulhoso com era, jamais pediria desculpas._

 _Três meses depois..._

 _E os dois nunca se falavam, as pessoas notavam. Sigyn era vista na maior parte do tempo sozinha. Loki vivia na biblioteca, os dois só se viam nos banquetes ou na hora de dormir, quando cada um deitava em seu lado da cama. Aquilo estava angustiando Sigyn, jovem não queria ver daquele jeito. Queria ter no mínimo uma convivência pacífica com ele, conversar, tornar o casamento menos suportável._

 _Frigga percebeu no ar o que acontecia. E então as duas passaram a conversar muito com bastante frequência. A rainha lamentava por seu filho ser tão tolo, não fazia ideia de quão especial aquela jovem era. Frigga então resolveu mexer os pauzinhos. Começou a dar dicas para Sigyn se aproximar de Loki._

 _\- Mas eu não amo – disse a jovem._

 _\- Isso vem com o convívio – disse a rainha – como acha que aturo Odin há tanto tempo?_

 _A jovem fitou a rainha com curiosidade._

 _\- Eu e Odin também somos frutos de um casamento arranjado._

 _\- E você o ama?_

 _\- Claro – ela sorriu olhando para as mães – foi custoso, mas no fim somos um casal feliz. O amor não surgi do nada criança, ele vem lentamente, e aos poucos quando você vê, lá está ele!_

 _Sigyn deu um sorriso fraco._

 _\- O que devo fazer então?_

 _\- Sutileza querida, uma boa esposa cuida de seu marido até nos mínimos detalhes, isso os deixa intrigados._

 _Ela sorriu._

 _\- Deixe Loki intrigado. Fale coisas agradáveis, seja atenciosa, ignore as grosserias dele, e então com o tempo ele irá notar suas qualidades. Você é tão linda criança!_

 _"_ _Tu é oca e pouco atrativa!"_

 _\- Não sou linda – Sigyn disse triste._

 _\- É sim! – disse Frigga num tom de bronca suave – só precisa saber a utilizar melhor o seus dotes físicos. Mas dessa parte cuidarei eu. A começar pelo cabelo!_

 _Sigyn tinha cabelos longos fartos e alaranjados, mas sempre presos em coques e tranças. Frigga tratou de soltá-los. Use-os soltos, ela dizia, depois os vestidos. A rainha praticamente fez a garota se desfazer de suas roupas, que eram escuras e muito fechadas. Agora eram apenas vestidos de cores alegres, vivas e com detalhes que privilegiaram algumas partes do corpo da jovem, como o colo, a cintura e em alguns casos a costa levemente à mostra._

 _Ao final da noite a jovem se olhou no espelho, usando um vestido creme, e os cabelos longos soltos que ondulavam nas pontas. Saiu de seu quarto e foi até a cozinha do castelo, fez um chá quente e pegou os biscoitos que ela mesma havia feito, arrumando tudo em uma bandeja e rumou até a sala de estudos do marido._

 _Ela respirou fundo antes se abrir a porta._

 _Loki estava compenetrado em uma grande mesa repleta de livros. Sigyn ficou fascinada com aquela sala. Ela levou alguns segundos para voltar a realidade._

 _\- Não pedi nada dos criados – a voz dele encheu o lugar._

 _Sigyn então o fitou e viu que ele não a encara ainda._

 _\- Não sou da criadagem – ela respondeu suave._

 _O príncipe então levantou os olhos e viu Sigyn parada diante de si com uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos. Era impressão sua a jovem parecia diferente._

 _\- O que veio fazer aqui?_

 _Ela sorriu discretamente._

 _\- Vim trazer chá com biscoitos, achei que poderia estar com fome._

 _\- Não estou com fome – foi a resposta seca dele._

 _\- Mas pode vir a sentir fome, sem falar que é bom estudar bem alimentado e..._

 _\- Pare de falar – ele se levantou da mesa e caminhou até – e saia daqui, a senhora está me atrapalhando!_

 _Sigyn sentiu seu sorriso desmoronar._

 _\- Desculpe, meu senhor – ela disse resignada._

 _Loki inalou um cheiro agradável._

 _\- Que cheiro é esse ele indagou curioso?_

 _Sigyn sorriu novamente._

 _\- São os biscoitos que lhe trouxe – e ela emendou rápido – eu mesma os fiz! Para o senhor..._

 _Loki piscou os olhos rapidamente._

 _\- Para mim?_

 _\- Sim!_

 _Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou um dos biscoitos e colocou na boca, seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente._

 _"_ _Por Norns!"_

 _\- Hum... – e ele foi catando mais e enfiando na boca – você... que fez?_

 _\- Sim, eu mesma._

 _\- É comível – ele disse enfiando mais biscoitos na boca, Fitou a jovem sério quando percebeu que ela ria._

 _\- Qual,,,a...gra..ça? – ele perguntou com as bochechas cheias._

 _\- Nada – ela se limitou a sorrir._

 _Em pouco tempo os biscoitos haviam acabado._

 _\- Se quiser mais basta me pedir, posso trazer aqui todos os dias se tu quiseres._

 _Ele a encarou intrigado._

 _\- Por que tu farias isso?_

 _\- Eu gosto de fazer biscoitos – ela respondeu simplesmente._

 _\- Então... traga amanhã de novo, agora vou voltar aos meus afazeres._

 _Na primeira semana ela só trazia os biscoitos com chá._

 _Na segunda semana ela ficou um pouco mais depois dos biscoitos._

 _Na terceira semana os dois conversavam entre biscoitos e chás, e por tempo mais prolongado._

 _Sigyn notou muitas coisas em seu marido. Ele era arrogante, inteligente e taciturno. Tinha uma voz grave suave que ela passou a se acostumar a ouvir. Ele tinha mão finas e dedos longos, os cabelos sempre penteados, ele era impecável, mas o que ela mais admirava eram os olhos claros e enigmáticos que ele tinha._

 _Loki também passou a perceber a jovem. Ela tinha sardas pela bochecha, o nariz arrebitado estava sempre rosado quando ela ria. Era teimosa e tinha uma risada deliciosa, e olhos inocentes. Mas o que ele mais gostava de olhar eram os fartos cabelos que ela tinha, sempre soltos e caídos até a altura dos quadris. Mas nunca demostrava isso na frente dela._

 _Certo dia ele a chamou:_

 _\- Sigyn, o que gostaria de fazer no tempo livre?_

 _Ela o fitou surpresa._

 _\- Gosto muito de andar a cavalo._

 _E então Loki lhe deu uma bela égua branca com a crina alaranjada, semelhante a sua nova dona. Sigyn a chamou de Ethel. E durante as tardes a jovem saia com frequência para galopar. Adora a liberdade que aquilo lhe proporcionava._

 _E os dias se passaram até que..._

 _Um certo dia Sigyn foi galopar nos arredores do bosque, a jovem parecia alheia quando de forma muito rápida não percebeu que havia a sua frente um enorme galho de tronco de arvore. A garota vinha muito rápida e então bateu a cabeça contra o enorme galho e caiu do cavalo._

 _Começou a escurecer, e Loki notou que ela estava atrasada para trazer os biscoitos. Esperou mais um pouco e saiu da biblioteca para procurar a moça mas ela não se encontrava no castelo. Aquilo deixou Loki preocupado, e ficou pior quando viu a égua da esposa voltando do bosque sem a mesma. O céu estava escuro e a floresta fria._

 _O príncipe bufou e montou em seu cavalo e seguiu bosque, alertou alguns guardas, seu irmão Thor foi ajuda-lo. Loki tinha mil pensamentos em sua cabeça, e se a jovem estivesse morta?_

 _Mas então ele viu entre os arbustos o pedaço de um vestido e então ele a achou, estendia no chão, com um corte na cabeça, estava inconsciente a pele fria e pálida._

 _"_ _Norns, Figga vai me matar!"_

 _Ele a levou às pressas para o castelo, chegando lá entrego-a as curandeiras. Houve um tremendo reboliço no castelo._

 _Quando Sigyn acordou, ela viu um par de olhos furiosos que a fitava. Ela o encarou constrangida._

 _\- Da próxima vez que for galopar, galope longe daquele bosque! Não faça isso de novo, posso não está na próxima, tem sorte de estar viva, poderia ter sido devorada por algum animal._

 _Ela piscou um pouco. Ele a salvou? Aquilo por acaso era preocupação por parte dele?_

 _\- Já basta ter que ouvir minha família inteira me enchendo de sermões sobre como cuidar de esposa! Você está me ouvindo?_

 _A jovem parecia inerte, algumas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos._

 _\- Você me salvou?_

 _A pergunta suave o amansou, o deixando envergonhado ao mesmo tempo. E então ela sorriu lindamente. Ela se aproximou dele que estava ao lado da cama e lhe deu beijo na bochecha._

 _\- Obrigada_

 _Alguns meses se passaram, e a convivência entre os dois se tornou mais visível. Certo dia Loki ficou admirando o rosto da jovem enquanto dormia, os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, ela tinha os lábios entreabertos, a respiração fazia seu colo subir e descer lentamente, a camisola de seda desenhava as formas do corpo da jovem. Vendo o caminho por onde trilhavam os pensamentos o mesmo tratou de cobri-la com o lençol._

 _Na semana seguinte Loki teve que partir em missão junto com Odin e Thor para Svartalfheim. Antes de partir Loki recebeu um pacote de Sigyn, quando ele abriu ele viu que eram alguns de seus biscoitos._

 _Vários dias se passaram, até que os três finalmente retornaram, Frigga, Sif e Sigyn praticamente correram para recebe-los. Sif se jogou nos braços do marido, e Frigga recebeu Odin com um beijo caloroso. Loki estava mais ao vindo, andava devagar, Sigyn notou que ele parecia estranho. Preocupada a jovem se aproximou dele que, naturalmente recou um pouco. Ela notou que ele estava pálido e suava muito por baixo da roupa._

 _\- Você está bem? – ela perguntou._

 _\- Estou ótimo... só quero um pouco de descanso._

 _Ele se afastou caminhou próximo a escadaria do castelo, porém, ele cambaleou um pouco. Uma vertigem tomou conta de seu corpo e sua vista escureceu, fora muito rápido. O rapaz caiu fazendo um baque alto no chão chamando a atenção de todos ali._

 _\- Loki! - Sigyn correu até ele._

 _Seu corpo termia de forma violenta no chão, ela tocou em seu rosto, ele suava e ardia em febre. Resumindo: durante o confronto, Loki se feriu com uma lâmina envenenada, e teimoso como era não falou nada, e continuou a lutar, depois de dias seu corpo ficou debilitado devido ao efeito do veneno. Seu corpo inteiro doía, e a febre ficava cada vez mais forte, o jovem suava e se debatia na cama enquanto tinha delírios horríveis. Sigyn praticamente ficou do seu lado, trocando a toalha para baixar a febre, até que depois de muitas horas, ele pareceu se acalmar, a febre baixou e o príncipe entrou em um sono profundo._

 _Quando abriu seus olhos Loki notou que estava deitado e com o peito nu, havia uma atadura na região do abdômen onde ele havia sido ferido. Ele se levantou com certa dificuldade, olhou para os lados e depois fitou Sigyn que dormia no chão, sentada com a cabeça apoiada na cama, ela tinha uma bacia de agua com uma toalha dentro. A jovem despertou com o movimento que ele fez na cama. Descuidada acabou derramando a agua no vestido._

 _Ela sorriu feliz ao vê-lo em seguido o pegou de surpresa dando um abraço, ignorando o fato de ele ainda estar suado._

 _\- O.. que está fazendo? –ele perguntou com a foz meio falha._

 _\- Tive medo que você não abrisse os olhos..._

 _A jovem então notou que o abraçara e que ele estava sem camisa, e simplesmente corou. E então se afastou um pouco para fita-lo, ele a observava um pouco constrangido._

 _\- Como está se sentindo? – ela perguntou._

 _\- Melhor – ele respondeu baixo._

 _Houve um breve silencio, Os dois não diziam nada, apenas se encaravam. O vento entrava pela janela do quarto e soprava a cortina. A essa altura seus rostos estavam bem próximos, Sigyn fechou os olhos apenas sentindo as respirações de ambos, porém Loki se afastou. A jovem entristeceu o olhar._

 _\- Não posso – ele não quis encará-la._

 _\- Desculpe, eu não sou atraente o bastante..._

 _\- Pare de se desculpar! – ele falou ríspido, mas depois se arrependeu – Quero dizer, não é culpa sua, e você é linda, até demais. O problema sou eu._

 _Ela segurou em sua mão._

 _\- Você é um pouco difícil de lidar eu sei, mas passei admirá-lo também, gosto de estar casada com você – ela segurou sua mão._

 _"_ _Ela só pode ter ficado louca" ele pensou. Loki deu um suspiro._

 _\- Tenho que te contar uma coisa antes._

 _Mais tarde naquele dia, os dois foram até a sala de relíquias de Odin. Loki ficou próximo a caixa dos antigos invernos. Sigyn quis se aproximar, porém ele a barrou._

 _\- Fique aí, e por favor, por tudo o que você mais preze, não grite – ele disse cauteloso – Promete?_

 _\- Prometo – disse a jovem confusa._

 _Loki então tocou na caixa e procurou não olha-la. Sigyn ficou surpresa ao ver a pele do príncipe ficar azul, com linhas e traços pelo rosto, e os nos olhos o vermelho sangue. Ele a encarou, a jovem o fitava com olhos curiosos, ela parecia estática._

 _\- Por favor... Não me olhe desse jeito – ele disse encarando o chão – é embaraçoso!_

 _Ela ainda o olhava, confusa. Loki bufou._

 _\- Eu não sou filho de sangue de Odin e Frigga, sou filho de gigantes de gelo. Odin me adotou quando me encontrou abandonado após a grande guerra. Eu descobri a poucos anos, por isso não sou tão bem aceito, e a ideia de me casar com alguém era terrível, quem ficaria com um monstro?_

 _Um curto silencio se fez._

 _\- Você não é um monstro, Loki._

 _Ele a encarou, ela sorria._

 _\- Você não está com medo de mim?_

 _\- Porque eu deveria?_

 _\- Eu... eu não entendo?_

 _\- A verdadeira beleza vem de dentro, ela torna lindo até o que se parece feio. Não existem dimensões entre o belo e o feio, somos nós que criamos essas delimitações. Eu não me importo com a sua pele azul, até porque..._

 _A jovem chegou perto dele e tirou um de seus sapatos, e Loki viu um pé com seis dedos._

 _\- Eu também tive vergonha de que você visse isso..._

 _Loki não conseguiu ficar sério. O que eram seis dedos para uma pele azul de jotun. Ambos riram._

 _\- Jamais notaria se você não me falasse – ele sorriu, pela primeira vez sendo sincero._

 _E como ele tinha um sorriso lindo, pensou ela._

 _Os dois sorriram e foram ficando mais próximos um do outro até que finalmente os seus rostos ficassem próximos. Ele acariciou seu rosto levemente e então uniu seus lábios aos dela em um doce beijo._

 _\- Fim -_


End file.
